


Я просто поливал розы (а потом влюбился в тебя)

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pets, Romance, Shiro and Lance are neighbors, lance has a cat, original cat character, sexy neighbor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Кошка Лэнса опять удрала в окно и спряталась под живой изгородью. Лэнс лезет за ней на четвереньках, нежно приговаривая: «Что ты там делаешь, пышечка?» – и слышит в ответ смущённый мужской голос: «Кхм… поливаю свои… розы. А что?». Или история про сексуального соседа, кошку-беглянку и взаимную симпатию.





	Я просто поливал розы (а потом влюбился в тебя)

**Author's Note:**

> Мисс Вайоминг твитнула смешную историю про котика, розы и соседа и написала, что хочет такой шэнс, а я давно хотел написать шэнс, потому что миру нужно больше шэнса, и вот удача! XD   
Немного сонгфик, потому что настроение задавал трек Леди Гаги из эпиграфа.  
В фике присутствует ОКП – оригинальный кошачий персонаж.

_Lady Gaga – Before I Cry_

Похоже, в соседнем доме новый жилец – в окнах наконец горит свет, газон подстрижен, и кто-то прибрал в беседке и аккуратно подрезал со своей стороны живую изгородь из диких роз на границе с двориком Лэнса. Надо бы заехать познакомиться…  
В другой раз, решает Лэнс и проезжает мимо. Может, на работе он и слывёт весельчаком, но сегодня у него нет настроения, он устал, а если его новые соседи – семейство шумных итальянцев, которое Лэнс вчера видел у здоровенного грузовика, перекрывшего всю дорогу, так что ему пришлось добираться до дома в объезд, то простым приветствием он не отделается. Обязательно надо будет рассказать про местных жителей, обменяться любезностями и вообще произвести хорошее впечатление. Лэнс не хочет производить хорошее впечатление, он хочет лечь на диван перед телевизором, включить какую-нибудь комедию, обнять Алису и так и уснуть.  
Оставив велосипед под навесом, Лэнс открывает дверь, но Алиса не кидается ему под ноги и не откликается на зов. Лэнс пробегает через гостиную, заглядывает на кухню и тихо шипит под нос: окно открыто, а цветочный горшок, которым Лэнс подпёр его утром, лежит на полу.  
Пообещав несчастной бегонии, что всё будет хорошо, Лэнс хватает фонарик и выбегает во двор, надеясь, что Алиса не сумела перебраться через живую изгородь.  
Удача на его стороне – Алиса сидит под зарослями диких роз, которые немного ниже самого Лэнса (и только потому шкодливая кошка ещё не удрала дальше двора). В свете фонарика блестят круглые глаза, и Лэнса переполняет нежность, хотя он только что готов был хорошенько потрясти проказницу за шкирку.  
– Иди сюда, – зовёт Лэнс. Алиса мяукает, но не двигается. Вздохнув, Лэнс встаёт на четвереньки и лезет к ней сам, приговаривая: – Что ты там делаешь, пышечка?  
– Кхм… поливаю свои… розы, – раздаётся где-то над кустами смущённый мужской голос. – А что?..  
Стоя на карачках нос к носу с испуганной кошкой, Лэнс переживает всё множество эмоций, которые хотел бы никогда не пережить. Размеры его стыда многократно превышают размеры его физического тела. Соседний дом так давно пустует, что он даже не догадался посмотреть в ту сторону, прежде чем любезничать с кошкой. Он делает над собой усилие, сгребает Алису и, пятясь задом, выбирается из куста. Когда он выпрямляется, с его волос сыплются белые лепестки и, вероятно, колючки.  
– Извините, – говорит Лэнс, – я разговаривал с кошкой.  
– …а, – слегка разочарованно отвечает обладатель голоса, и по единственному звуку Лэнс понимает, что чудовищный стыд теперь испытывают оба – он и незнакомец, которого из-за живой изгороди видно только по плечи. В тусклом свете фонаря Лэнс различает только самые общие черты лица и белую чёлку, прихваченную блестящей заколкой, однако заключает, что вряд ли перед ним итальянец. Сколько их там поселилось, вообще?  
Сразу удрать как-то неловко, и Лэнс, помявшись ещё немного, блестяще переводит тему.  
– Её зовут Алиса, – говорит он и машет лапкой Алисы безымянному поливальщику роз.  
– Широ, – представляется тот и, потянувшись через куст, двумя пальцами жмёт лапку, а потом протягивает руку Лэнсу. – Ну, наверное, у тебя тоже есть имя.  
Лэнс смотрит на него и удивлённо моргает. Ему показалось, или перед ним мистер провальная шутка?  
– Лэнс, – отвечает он и жмёт крепкую ладонь. – Я здесь живу. С Алисой.  
– А я пока один. Даже убежать некому.  
У Широ замечательный смех. Добрый. Наверное, приятно рассказывать ему шутки. И даже называть пышечкой. Ну, при определённых обстоятельствах.  
– Хорошего новоселья, – пытается быть вежливым Лэнс. – Ты, кажется, вчера въехал, я видел твою семью.  
– О, нет, – почему-то смущается Широ, – они не моя семья, они… друзья. Помогали мне обустроиться. Я первый раз переехал так далеко от дома, до сих пор не особо соображаю, на каком я свете. Часовые пояса и всё такое. Не знаю, что надо говорить новым знакомым. Извини, если я сделал что-то не то, я человек социальная неловкость.  
– Значит, подружимся, – смеётся Лэнс и снова машет ему Алисиной лапкой. – Пока, Широ!  
– Пока, – улыбается Широ, поворачиваясь, и фонарь на секунду выхватывает из темноты его лицо. В его чертах есть что-то азиатское, может, японское, Лэнс не уверен, но главное, у него всё ещё красные щёки и улыбка такая же хорошая, как смех. Он красивый, может быть, даже слишком.  
Открывая дверь дома, Лэнс замечает, что Алиса пялится вслед этому Широ и нежно моргает.  
– Ах ты изменщица, да ты его первый раз видишь!  
Алиса делает вид, что просто щурилась, но поздно. Лэнс всё заметил. И, честно говоря, он немного расстроен, что социальные нормы не позволяют ему самому нежно поморгать в том же направлении.

***

Лэнса будит отчаянный стук в дверь. Если кто-то ломится в ваш дом в три часа ночи, не замечая дверной звонок и видеодомофон, то он явно в панике. Лэнс натягивает халат и плетётся открывать.  
На пороге стоит новый сосед, и вид у него довольно безумный.  
– Прости, я не хотел тебя будить, но у меня, кажется, что-то горит, и я не могу понять, что, сигнализация не работает, я не знаю, куда звонить, я ещё не разобрался, я… – Он проводит рукой по лицу, пытаясь справиться с собой, – у меня в доме техника, которая существует в единственном экземпляре, и, в общем, я…  
Лэнс тянет носом. То, что сейчас горит, явно имеет какое-то отношение к кулинарии. Это не проводка и не пластик, Лэнс слишком хорошо знает эти запахи, но шутить с пожарами не стоит.  
– Давай посмотрим, – говорит он, сдвигая выше маску для сна, и они спешат в дом Широ.

Подозрения Лэнса подтверждаются – запах тот же самый, но они вместе обходят дом от подвала до чердака, проверяют резервный генератор и все щитки и усердно тянут носами. Запах становится всё слабее и наконец пропадает совсем, и наконец Широ растерянно останавливается посреди гостиной, озираясь по сторонам.  
– Не мог же он мне присниться! – восклицает он. Похоже, сейчас он бы больше обрадовался пожару, чем тому факту, что разбудил ни в чём не повинного человека и заставил обследовать свой дом. – Я был уверен, что пахнет гарью!  
– Есть у меня одна догадка… Кондиционер работает?  
– Должен. – Широ подходит к настенной панели, проверяет настройки. – А что?  
Лэнс открывает окно, и запах вливается в комнату как цунами, сметая всё на своём пути.  
– Боюсь, миссис Мартинсон снова сожгла блинчики.  
– Что? – напряжённо спрашивает Широ. Лэнс смотрит на него через плечо и думает: он, что, служил где-то по контракту или был в олимпийской сборной? Откуда эти непростительные кубики пресса и моментальная собранность? Он только что был в отчаянии.  
– Миссис Мартинсон очень любит готовить. Простим старушку, всегда отвлекается на сериалы и что-нибудь сжигает. Если у тебя такая ценная техника, может, помочь тебе найти электронщика? Настроит датчики дыма и всё такое.  
– У меня есть электронщик, просто он сейчас в самолёте и не может взять трубку. Честно, я ему звонил. – Широ понуро опускает голову и зевает. – Прости, что выдернул из постели.  
«Выдерни ещё раз», – думает Лэнс, меряя взглядом его ноги.  
– Ничего. Но, слушай, ты правда не отличаешь горелые блины от проводки?  
Звучит, наверное, невежливо, и Лэнс ругает себя за длинный язык. Широ не обижается, пожимает плечами и слабо улыбается.  
– В моём доме гореть может только проводка.  
Ещё лучше. Теперь Лэнс ему сочувствует.  
– Приходи в гости, я хорошо готовлю, – улыбается он и направляется на выход. – Доброй ночи. И, если что, звони, я тебе закину визитку в почтовый ящик. Серьёзно, можешь будить меня среди ночи, я понимаю, что такое оказаться одному в чужом городе.  
– И в чужой стране, – говорит Широ ему в спину. Кажется, он растроган, и Лэнс машет ему, улыбаясь и надеясь, что не выдал себя ни жестом, ни взглядом.  
– Тем более звони. Даже если ничего не горит.  
Запахнув халат поплотнее, Лэнс возвращается домой. Ночной воздух прохладный, чистый и прозрачный, в точности как его мысли сейчас. Он же, в конце концов, взрослый, ему целых двадцать три, и он видел до хрена голых мужиков. Вот просто до хрена. Так что ему не с чего краснеть и терять самообладание. Он же не школьник. Он знает, что такое паника. И что такое паника в чужой стране. Он хлебнул немало дерьма, прежде чем смог устроиться на нормальную работу и снять нормальный дом. Ничего особенного, просто утешил нового соседа.  
«Ты опять влюбился, грёбаный романтик!» – орёт на него внутренний голос. – «Он просто забыл надеть трусы, а ты снова в пролёте!»  
– Ну, это мы ещё посмотрим, – ворчит Лэнс в ответ своему внутреннему голосу и закрывает за собой дверь. Алиса тут же кидается под ноги, бодает лбом. – А ты, глупая булочка, научишься когда-нибудь мурлыкать как нормальные кошки?  
– Фррррр, – отвечает Алиса и нежно кусает его за пальцы, когда он наклоняется почесать ей щёчки. – Хрррррр.  
– Идём спать, – зевает Лэнс, но Алиса независимо удаляется в другую комнату, и он подозревает, почему.  
Потому что он не собирается спать. По крайней мере, прямо сейчас. И ему даже не нужен порнхаб, чтобы подрочить. Его фантазиям хватит пищи ещё очень надолго.

***

Пару месяцев спустя Лэнс может с уверенностью сказать, что Широ хороший друг. Кто бы сомневался. Он весёлый и явно привык постоянно за кем-то приглядывать – хотя бы за своей сверхценной техникой, которая даже непонятно, для чего нужна, а Лэнс не спрашивает, потому что подозревает секретные разработки. Да и какая ему разница, если Широ ест его блинчики. Если вы хотите завоевать симпатию Лэнса, ешьте то, что он готовит, и не будьте слишком унылым. Если хотите завоевать его сердце, расскажите ему смешную историю и съешьте глазами его самого.  
И Широ выполняет и перевыполняет план по завоеванию его симпатии, а также его сердца, но секрет в том, что он мог не делать вообще ничего. Достаточно одного его существования, чтобы сердце Лэнса начинало биться чаще. Лэнс пропал ещё до того, как узнал его имя. И всё из-за этой хвостатой напасти.  
– Хрррррр, – напоминает о себе Алиса. Её мурлыканье больше походит на хрип простуженного бульдога, а мяуканье – на скрип разболтанной двери, но у Лэнса всегда были странные пристрастия, и скрипящая кошка – не главное из них. – Хррррррр.  
Она бессовестно дрыхла почти до полудня, но вместо того, чтобы, по своему обыкновению, виться под ногами и проситься на руки, она лишь походя обмахивает Лэнса пушистым хвостом и прыгает на колени к Широ.  
– Привет, красавица, – здоровается Широ, и мерзавка тает, растекается по его коленям, где, в отличие от колен Лэнса, хватает места, чтобы раскинуть лапки, валяться на спине и вертеться как вздумается. Широ смеётся, нежно чешет ей шею, гладит бока и целует в лоб. Хрипение становится громче. Лэнс даже не знал, что она так умеет.  
– Предательница, – бурчит он и переворачивает блинчик. Блинчиков, кстати, целая гора, но Широ дисциплинированно ждёт, пока он закончит, и даже не ворует с тарелки. Он человек вообще?  
– Просто гостеприимная хозяйка.  
– Любит тебя больше! Скоро заберёт свои вещи и переедет к тебе.  
– Я не против, но только если вместе с тобой, – усмехается Широ, а потом замирает с приоткрытым ртом, и его лицо заливает краска. Лэнс задирает правую бровь. – О нет. Я опять. Я имел в виду, нельзя же разлучать её с тобой, ты её хозяин, и она любит тебя… Она не может просто взять свои вещи и уехать ко мне… как она их возьмёт, у неё же лапки…  
– Широ, – сжалившись, Лэнс кладёт руку ему на плечо, и Широ утыкается лицом в брюшко довольной Алисы, которая тут же обхватывает его лапками за голову, – всё хорошо, я постоянно плохо шучу. Я назвал тебя булочкой при первой встрече. То есть не тебя.  
– Не булочкой, – еле слышно поправляет Широ. – Пышечкой.  
О нет. Он помнит.  
Теперь краснеет и Лэнс.

***

– Как подкатить к мужику, у которого уже взял телефон? – спрашивает Лэнс, болтая трубочкой в своём фраппучино. – Так, чтобы не на один раз?  
– Не знаю, а что ему нравится? – спрашивает Ханк. У Ханка молочный коктейль бабл гам, кстати, обалденно вкусный, но даже его Лэнсу не хочется. Лэнс чахнет от очередной безответной любви, а когда он чахнет, то бросает есть. Пить тоже бросает. Ведёт однообразный и унылый образ жизни и худеет ещё сильнее. Не круто, но такой уж он парень, всё принимает слишком близко к сердцу.  
– Ему нравится моя кошка.  
– Алиса всем нравится! – Глаза Ханка сияют от нежности. Именно он два года назад принёс под курткой нечто очень грязное и трясущееся от холода и растерянно спросил, что же делать, не бросать же, и Лэнс согласился – нельзя бросать, и вот эта наглая скотина валяется на тех коленях, где он бы с удовольствием полежал сам. – Надеюсь, ты больше не встречался с тем типом, который предлагал её усыпить! – Лэнс качает головой. Он бы скорее усыпил того типа, премерзкий оказался и гадостей на прощание наговорил. – А ещё?  
– Хотел бы я знать! – вздыхает Лэнс и снова болтает трубочкой.  
– Так спроси. И вообще, когда у тебя были проблемы с тем, чтобы к кому-нибудь подкатить? – Ханк наваливается на стол и очень похоже изображает, как Лэнс задирает бровь и улыбается. Ну и гнусная же ухмылка. – Эй, ковбой, как насчёт посмотреть на звёзды завтра ночью? Потому что эту ты проведёшь в моих объятиях!  
Лэнс прикрывает глаза и вздыхает. У лучших друзей есть один недостаток – хорошая память. Ему очень стыдно. Если бы он мог достать эти воспоминания из головы Ханка и сжечь их, то так бы и сделал. Сто процентов.  
– Ханк, последний раз я нёс такое дерьмо в пятнадцать.  
– Смешно же было, – надувается Ханк и снова берётся за свой коктейль. – Точно не хочешь попробовать?  
– Нет.  
– Я волнуюсь.  
– Не надо.  
– Бабл гам!  
– В пизду бабл гам.  
– Ты что, серьёзно в него влюбился? Он хороший человек? Он не поступит с тобой нечестно? Он точно любит Алису?!  
– Ханк, если он захочет просить моей руки, я отправлю его к тебе первому. – Лэнс подпирает голову ладонями и грустно смотрит в окно. – Мамуля тебе доверяет. Просто позвонишь ей и скажешь, что можешь за меня не волноваться.  
– Неужели я дождался?! Ты встретил парня своей мечты! – Ханк растроганно прижимает руки к груди и смотрит на Лэнса так, будто, натурально, младшего братишку замуж выдаёт. – Расскажи мне, как вы познакомились!  
Лэнс следит за проезжающими по дороге машинами, за каплями дождя в свете фар, и думает, сколько ещё раз ему придётся пережить этот бескрайний стыд. Когда история знакомства с Широ перестанет вгонять его в краску. И наступит ли такой день.  
– Я случайно назвал его пышечкой, – говорит Лэнс и понимает, что это с самого начала был полнейший провал.

***

Не стоило пить так много сидра, но ничего не поделаешь, стыд мешает Лэнсу рассказывать о своей личной жизни трезвым. Он даже не мог решить, за что стыднее – за то, что каждый раз при виде Широ он думает, что лучше дружить, чем получить от ворот поворот, или за то, что его личная жизнь по-прежнему состоит в основном из мастурбации и томных взглядов в соседские окна. Широ ненавидит шторы (и пижамы). Спасибо, Широ, платная подписка на порнхаб больше не требуется.  
Лэнс с трудом попадает ключом в замок, открывает дверь и подозрительно прислушивается.  
– Алиса! Эй, девочка! – окликает он, но в ответ – тишина. Горшок с потрёпанной бегонией шатко стоит на самом краешке подоконника. Клянясь, что завтра же вызовет мастера для замеров и установит сетки на все окна, Лэнс отправляется на поиски.  
Её нет под кустами, под лавкой, под крыльцом и на крыльце, и в беседке для барбекю, и нигде вдоль забора, и на заднем дворе, и если ещё раз посмотреть под кустами, тоже нет. Лэнс чувствует подступающую к горлу панику, и, кажется, трезвеет. Он стоит посреди двора, судорожно соображая, куда она могла подеваться, и фонарик, мигнув, выключается. Лэнс трясёт его, щёлкает кнопкой, вынимает батарейки, а руки дрожат всё сильнее, но уже не от сидра. Дурные мысли одна за другой лезут в голову.  
Только бы она не попала под машину. Вдруг она наткнулась на чью-нибудь собаку? А если её кто-то украл?! Если она сидит сейчас где-то в темноте, маленькая и испуганная, плачет своим скрипучим голоском и не знает, в какой стороне её дом, а Лэнс так и не собрался её очиповать, и если её найдут, подумают, что она бродячая, у неё даже нет ошейника с его телефоном, потому что она ненавидит ошейники…  
Лэнс стучит одной батарейкой о другую, пихает их обратно, пытаясь припомнить, есть ли запасные. Кажется, нет. Фонарик после прощальной вспышки гаснет окончательно.  
…что, если она убежала слишком далеко, как её найти, такую крохотную кошку в таком огромном городе, что же делать, что же мне делать, – думает Лэнс и, оглушённый потрясением, лезет через забор, продираясь через дикие розы. Миссис Мартинсон снова превращает тесто в угли, и у Лэнса в голове всплывают все ужасные истории о хулиганах, которые глумятся над животными. Только не его девочка, нет, нет, нет!  
Он звонит в дверь дважды и размазывает рукавом слёзы. Он даже не способен набрать номер Ханка, даже не способен разблокировать телефон, так его трясёт.  
– Прости, Широ, – говорит он, когда дверь открывается, – я не хотел тебя будить, но Алиса… она, кажется, потерялась.  
Он так и держит руку у лица и всхлипывает, потому что ему страшно, господи, так страшно, у него нет никого, кроме кошки, во всём этом огромном городе и огромной стране. Есть, конечно, Ханк, но Ханк не будет спать у него на голове и тереться о его ноги, когда он приходит с работы, и это хорошая новость, но Алиса…  
– Лэнс, – окликает Широ, его ладонь ложится на плечо, и становится капельку легче. – Она у меня.  
Боясь верить своим ушам, Лэнс убирает руку от лица, и внутренний голос напоминает, что он хотел почувствовать себя счастливым, услышав из уст этого мужчины совсем другие три слова.  
– Заходи. – Широ тянет его внутрь. – Алиса в порядке. Она вопила под твоими розами, пока я не перелез через забор и не взял её на руки. Я тебе написал и принёс её домой, думал, отдам её, как только ты вернёшься, но потом она легла мне на живот, и мы уснули…  
Лэнс стоит на пороге гостиной, смотрит на Алису, которая с высокомерным видом вылизывается в кресле, и снова всхлипывает, теперь уже от облегчения.  
– Извини, что заставил тебя волноваться, – продолжает Широ, всё так же держа Лэнса за плечо, – я думал, ты увидишь мои сообщения, надо было сразу позвонить, но я…  
– Ты лучший, – с чувством говорит Лэнс. – Честно. Ты спас мою кошку. Я думал, с ней чёрт знает что случилось, когда не нашёл её во дворе. Я… у меня кроме неё никого здесь нет.  
Широ притягивает его к себе и обнимает, и Лэнс самозабвенно рыдает, уткнувшись ему в грудь. Ему так плохо и так хорошо, и Ханк был бы им доволен. Он любит душещипательные истории, и чтобы все обнимались и плакали. Он бы и сам, пожалуй, всплакнул за компанию.  
Успокоившись, Лэнс понимает, что Широ прижимается губами к его макушке, и одна его рука лежит слишком низко на пояснице, чтобы это было простой случайностью. Недолго думая, Лэнс спускает туда же его вторую руку и вскидывает голову. Дальше очередь Широ действовать.  
И Широ его не разочаровывает.

Они целуются, пока стягивают друг с друга одежду, пока шарят в ящиках в поисках смазки и сдёргивают покрывало с аккуратно заправленной постели. Они даже ложатся в постель, целуясь, и Лэнс отрывается от губ Широ только на секундочку, чтобы повернуться на другой бок и уютно прижаться к нему спиной.  
– Я не слишком тороплю события? – шёпотом спрашивает Широ, водя губами по его щеке, и в каждом его слове, в потяжелевших веках, в кривоватой улыбке, которую Лэнс, если подумать, уже успел так сильно полюбить, столько желания, рвущегося на свободу, что невозможно удержать ответное:  
– Скорее, затягиваешь.  
Широ смотрит из-под ресниц, усмехается, и Лэнс накрывает ладонью его ладонь у себя на груди.  
– Не мог же я предложить тебе перепихнуться прямо над розовым кустом.  
– Почему? – веселится Лэнс. У него столько дурацких привычек. Смеяться во время проникновения. Шутить перед оргазмом. Озвучивать свои ощущения. – Не думаю, что я бы мог тебе отказать. Что тебе хоть кто-нибудь мог бы отказать.  
И хихикать от волнения, да. Он волнуется, он пиздец как сильно волнуется, что Широ что-нибудь не понравится, и после первого секса их юная дружба плавно сойдёт на нет. На следующее утро вы обменяетесь дежурными улыбками страшно занятых людей, потом перестанете кивать при встрече, потом – сделаете вид, что никогда не были знакомы. Будто и не было ничего, будто в номере, снятом на сутки, или на заднем сиденье машины не вы делились любовью и воображали, как будете стареть вместе. Так горько и так одинаково каждый грёбаный раз.  
– Потому что я хотел тебе понравиться, – шепчет Широ, обнимая его крепче, и его ладонь лежит точно напротив заходящегося Лэнсова сердца, – ты нужен мне больше, чем на одну ночь. Я знаю, старомодно верить в любовь с первого взгляда, я сам не верил, но… Я просто поливал розы, а потом услышал твой голос… и поверил.  
Лэнс прикрывает глаза, отвечая на поцелуй; под веками предательски влажнеет. Да, он парень и у него бывают вечера, когда глаза на мокром месте. Он даже название им придумал – слёзные. И, как назло, сегодня как раз такой вечер. Начнёшь рыдать и уже не остановишься.  
– Я тоже, – говорит он, хлюпая носом, – Широ, я…  
Здесь, наверное, должно было быть «я люблю тебя», или хотя бы «ты спас мою кошку», но Широ медленно двигается вперёд, и Лэнс начинает смеяться. Он смеётся и внутренне умирает от страха, что откроет глаза и увидит на лице Широ… что-нибудь из обычного набора. Недоумение, брезгливость, оскорблённые чувства. «У меня маленький член?» «Что смешного в сексе?» «Предпочитаю, чтобы подо мной стонали». Вот это всё. А Лэнс не хочет портить момент. Широ осыпает его лицо поцелуями, стирает губами слезинки и улыбается – Лэнс чувствует кожей. И всё-таки решается открыть глаза.  
– Ты – нечто невероятное, – растроганно говорит Широ, и Лэнс целует его вместо ответа – потому что у него нет сил на слова и потому что ему слишком хорошо. Пожалуйста, пусть сегодня Широ как-нибудь всё поймёт сам.  
И в каждом движении, в каждом объятии, в каждой улыбке Лэнсу чудится, что – да, Широ понимает.

***

Лэнс Макклейн думал, что у него проблемы, когда он назвал пышечкой своего соседа. Потом думал, что у него проблемы, когда влюбился в этого самого соседа. На самом деле Лэнс Макклейн ничего не знал о настоящих проблемах – ровно до следующего утра.  
По гостиной летают клочки синтепона, от дивана воняет так, будто там резвилась толпа скунсов, а виновница безобразия катается по полу в большом бумажном пакете из корейской закусочной.  
– Только не это, – стонет Лэнс, – я забыл про Алису!  
Конечно, он забыл, потому что они с Широ заперлись в спальне и полночи трахались, и Лэнс стонал и смеялся так, что Алиса могла мяукать у него над головой, он бы не услышал. А потом они вырубились, даже в душ не сходив. И при мысли о прошедшей ночи у Лэнса теплеет в груди, но он, кажется, снова всё проебал. Оставить кошку на ночь в незнакомом месте, без лотка, корма и воды – плохая идея. Ах да, стакан Широ, выхлебанный почти до донышка. Что ж, хотя бы вода у неё была.  
– Прости, – продолжает Лэнс скороговоркой, – я сам всё уберу, я не хотел, чтобы так получилось, я…  
Но Широ удивляет его снова.  
– Не волнуйся, я вызову уборщиков. – Не изменившись в лице, он перешагивает через разодранную диванную подушку, вынимает Алису из пакета и целует в лоб.  
– Прости, девочка, – уговаривает он, – я знаю, ты испугалась и проголодалась. Смотри, Лэнс здесь, он о тебе позаботится.  
Да, Лэнс здесь, и Лэнс теперь в курсе, что нужно сделать, чтобы кроме его любви завоевать ещё и его безграничное уважение. Достаточно любить его кошку.

***

Ни в тот, ни в следующий выходной Широ не звонит и не приходит, и Лэнс мимоходом взглядывает в его окна, пока занимается своими делами. Ни одного движения, и свет вечером не зажигается. Лэнс отгоняет непрошеные сомнения и старается не зацикливаться на приятных воспоминаниях. Сам виноват, что надумал лишнего. Мало ли чего можно наговорить на эмоциях. Если бы чья-то собака разгромила его дом, вероятно, Лэнс бы тоже не позвонил.  
Вечером воскресенья он поливает свои розы и заодно розы Широ. День был жаркий, а цветы не виноваты в сложных человеческих отношениях.

***

– Описала его гостиную?! – восклицает Ханк, когда Лэнс заходит перекусить в его кафе в понедельник после работы и вкратце пересказывает свои приключения. – И он даже не взял с тебя денег за уборку?!  
– Я не успел предложить, – вздыхает Лэнс, – наверное, надо было, но Алиса проголодалась, и ей нужен был лоток, потом я вызывал мастера, чтобы поставить решётки, потом… не знаю, что потом.  
Он теребит салфетку, отрывая по кусочку, и Ханк накрывает его руки своей большой тёплой ладонью.  
– Он хороший человек, – убеждённо говорит Ханк, – он поцеловал Алису. Не думаю, что кто бы то ни было будет целовать кошку человека, который ему противен.  
– Всё ещё делаешь выводы по тому, как люди относятся к котикам?  
– Котики похожи на хозяев!  
– Думаешь, если бы я нагадил у него в гостиной, он бы тоже поцеловал меня в лоб? – смеётся Лэнс и закрывает лицо рукой, потому что это ещё одна отвратительная шутка, а никто, кроме Ханка, не любит отвратительные шутки, и, возможно, у Широ есть больше одной причины его игнорировать.  
Ханк хохочет, колотя кулаком по столу, а Лэнс берёт смартфон и видит всплывающее сообщение от Широ. И, хмурясь, открывает чат.

_Широ: Лэнс_  
Широ: Привет  
Широ: Не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь  
Широ: В смысле, это вопрос  
Широ: Я не позвонил тебе, извини, приехал мой электронщик  
Широ: Нас срочно вызвали на работу  
Широ: Диван как новенький  
Широ: Можно лежать в обнимку и смотреть фильмы  
Широ: То есть, я хотел пригласить тебя на свидание  
Широ: Если ты хочешь 

Новые сообщения продолжают высвечиваться в чате, и губы Лэнса неумолимо растягивает улыбка. Ханк смотрит на него растроганно, следовательно, Лэнс выглядит как влюблённый идиот. Что ж. Лэнс прощает себя. Сегодня ему можно. 

_Широ: Я не очень хорош в приглашениях на свидания_  
Широ: Я вообще человек сексуальная неловкость  
Широ: …  
Широ: СОЦИАЛЬНАЯ ЛЭНС Я ИМЕЛ В ВИДУ СОЦИАЛЬНАЯ  
Широ: Прежде чем ты внесёшь меня в чёрный список, поцелуй от меня Алису 

_Лэнс: Широ  
Лэнс: Собирайся_

_Широ: Куда_

_Лэнс: Я буду через десять минут_  
Лэнс: Я принесу плед  
Лэнс: Мы залезем ко мне на крышу  
Лэнс: Будем пить лимонад и смотреть на звёзды  
Лэнс: У меня есть телескоп 

_Широ: У меня тоже_

_Лэнс: Похоже, мы идеальная пара?_

_Широ: :-*  
Широ: Я пока полью розы_

_Лэнс: И кстати_  
Лэнс: Я настаиваю  
Лэнс: Сексуальная :-* 

– Это он, – утверждает Ханк и берёт себе остатки излохмаченной салфетки, чтобы промокнуть глаза. – Как я рад, Лэнси. Ты наконец встретил хорошего человека.  
Лэнс обнимает его и ласково целует в лоб.  
– Да, можешь так и передать мамуле. А мне пора. И я прощаю тебе «Лэнси» только потому, что у меня очень хорошее настроение!  
Он прыгает на свой велик и гонит домой, счастливый и лёгкий, как в детстве, и прыгает через бордюры. Когда он выезжает из-за поворота, Широ, как и обещал, поливает свои – и его тоже – розы, а маленькая белая кошка в тёмном квадрате окна липнет к стеклу и наверняка противно скрипит своим тоненьким голоском.

***

Алиса с оскорблённым видом сидит на подоконнике. Решётки Лэнс, как и грозился, установил в тот же день, и теперь она может созерцать свои любимые розы только издали. Так ей и надо.  
– Да укради же ты хоть один блинчик! – смеётся Лэнс, и Широ подходит, но вместо блинчика крадёт у него поцелуй. Лэнс гладит его по затылку, нежно смеётся ему в губы, а потом суёт блинчик ему в рот, и Широ облизывает его пальцы, жмурясь от удовольствия. Да, Лэнс наконец встретил парня, который не меньше него любит целоваться. Они целуются всё свободное время, и им всё ещё не надоело.  
Завтрак может подождать. Лэнс выключает плиту и тянет Широ в спальню.  
– Широ, – стонет он, пока Широ стягивает с него шорты, – мы забыли закрыть дверь…  
– Ну и что?  
– У нас есть свидетель.  
Алиса, обернув лапки хвостом, нежно моргает им со шкафа, Широ подмигивает ей в ответ. И Лэнса переполняет счастье, потому что теперь у него есть полное право нежно моргать им обоим.

_27-30 июня 2019_


End file.
